Glee Dreams
by Swanfirefly
Summary: In the newest chapter, Blaine has a futuristic dream based off of Shel Silverstein and Total Eclipse.
1. Kurt's Dream

**Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing on a stage, surrounded by screaming fans. In the crowd, he could see Blaine, Finn, Carole, Burt, and…his mother. Kurt was filled with joy. He saw all the faces he remembered and several he had never seen before. Who was that handsome man with silky red hair and a Mongolian mustache? Who was that girl who looked like a younger version of Kurt?<p>

The crowd was going crazy. Then Kurt started to sing, a song he had written for Blaine when they were in Broadway.

_You were there,_

_My only love. _

_When I needed_

_A gentle shove._

_You gave me hope,_

_I took it in._

_I took a breath_

_And grinned a grin._

_You were mine,_

_I was yours._

_Despite the looks_

_And horrors._

_I love you boy,_

_And you love me._

_We love each other,_

_Desperately. _

_You never ran,_

_From my love._

_You told me I was your dove._

_Boy and boy,_

_Me and you._

_Together_

_Nothing more to do._

_Happiness _

_All around._

_Listen to the gentle sound._

_I love you._

_You love me. _

_Boys together, _

_Faithfully._

Kurt looked out on the crowd. Blaine, in the front row, had tears in his eyes. Then Kurt saw another familiar face…filled with tears as well, and for the same reason. Karofsky stood in the crowd, only a little behind Blaine, and he cried for the love he had concealed.

Then the familiar girl ran onto the stage. She smiled at Kurt and hugged him. "Congrats, big bro, you did it! You just put on the first homo-friendly concert in history!"

* * *

><p>Then, with a jolt, Kurt woke up. It was raining outside and the clock said it was only midnight. Kurt curled back up around Blaine and went back to sleep.<p> 


	2. Brittany Dream

Brittany was riding Lord Tubbington. Ahead of her, in a pretzel castle, sat the three loves of her life: Santana, Artie, and Kurt.

As Brittany walked in, Kurt stood up and kissed her cheek. "Morning, Boo," he said. "Are we going to go find the magic Glee song today?"

Brittany jumped up and down with joy. Artie stood up and gave her a hug. Then Santana came over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "See you two in a couple hours. Don't do anything silly, now."

Brittany waved goodbye as Kurt grabbed her hand and they left. Together they climbed on Lord Tubbington and they rode off.

"So, Boo, where do you think this magical song will be?" Kurt asked, leaning around Brittany's shoulder to kiss her neck. "Should we try the chocolate mountain or the Kool-Aid falls?"

Brittany grinned with delight. "Kool-Aid! I want to drink the Blue raspberry lemonade again! Please, please can we go?"

Kurt smile at her. "Whatever you say, darling. We just have to watch out for the shoe monster. He might strike us down with scary semester finals."

Brittany shrugged. "It's okay, baby hands. I already failed that class with an F minus. The shoe monster doesn't scare me. Besides, he's really cute in slow-mo yelling."

Kurt nuzzled the back of Brittany's neck. "You are right, dear. He has the sexiest man curls around. Plus the vest and tie thing makes me want to dress him up so badly."

After a couple of marshmallow hills, Brittany saw the top of Kool-Aid Falls. Kurt laughed as they jumped of Lord Tubbington. He spun Brittany around and planted a kiss on her nose. "Okay, Boo. We just have to search the Kool-Aid for our song. But first, let's go drink!"

The two teens ran up to the waterfall. Brittany leaned in and started to slurp at a section of blue. Kurt went over to the section of red that reflected palm trees and drank his Tropical Punch. Then he stuck his tongue out at Brittany.

Giggling, she fell over. "Your tongue looks red! It looks like my mom's lipstick!" Then she stuck her tongue out at Kurt.

"Britt, your tongue looks all blue! You look like you did after you tried to eat the blue Crayola markers in third grade!"

The two of them laughed and giggled. Then they heard a thumping noise. They both turned to see a giant curly haired man looking at them. He was wearing an Elmo vest that clashed horribly with his Pepper Ann tie. He had sharp teeth, and he was holding the trademark Crocker "F" stamp from the Fairly Oddparents. He also had on many pairs of shoes, on his ears, his fingers, his nose, and his feet.

Kurt fell over in fear as the great beast approached. Then Brittany stood. She looked the monster straight in the eye and she poked his nose. Then she sat down and beckoned for the monster to do the same.

"Well, Mr. Shoe Monster. You have caught up with us. I still don't know much Spanish, but if I say something I do know, will you let us free and show us the magic song?"

The monster considered. He stood up and paced. He scratched his head, causing little shoes to fall out like dandruff. Then he sat back down. He looked at Brittany incredulously and nodded.

Brittany smiled. Then with a cheerful voice she said, "_Como qué el baño en la esquela ayudarle por mi perro, gracias, por favor._"

The monster looked at her. Then he laughed. He settled down and no longer looked like a monster. Now he looked like Mr. Shuester, the Spanish teacher.

"Wow, Britany. I didn't know you know so much. But I cannot show you the song, or tell you where it is. But I will teach you this song."

At that point Kurt sat up. "Really, Mr. Shue? You can do that?"

Their teacher nodded. "It is quite easy, Kurt. Brittany knows the magical song and she can teach it to al of you. The song is powerful, and only a few can wield the awesome force. The magical song is…"

At this point, Kurt and Brittany were so far forward that they looked as if they would topple.

Mr. Shue held on a moment longer for dramatic effect. Then, sweeping his arms in the air, he bellowed, "_Stuck Like Glue_!"

Kurt looked incredulous. "That's the magical song? I thought it would be _Just a Dream_ or even _Magic_. Those songs seem more magical."

Mr. Shue grinned. "It doesn't matter what song you use. You just have to BELIEVE"

At that moment, Lord Tubbington ran up. He galloped through Mr. Shuester, who dissolved into mist. Brittany loked around and realized everything was turning misty. Kurt hoisted her onto Lord Tubbington and yelled, "Wake up now Bittee!"

Brittany opened her eyes to find her little three-year old brother jumping on her stomach.

"Why did you wake me up, Stew?"

The little boy grinned with mischief. "Bitt, Bittee! I wetted da bed! I maked my pantses all wets! Now you all wets too! I jumpeded on you till you all wets! You smell like a peepee! I peeped! Yay!"

Brittany picked up the little boy. "Come on, Trouble, we gotta get all cleaned now."

The little boy jumped and clapped. "Me trubba! Me trubba! Peepee pantses! Me trubba!"

**Author's Note:** Please excuse each and every Glee pun. I am sorry, but you have to look at it from a Brittany perspective. What do you really think her reaction to having a teacher with a name sounding like shoe would be?

If you have any suggestions, please comment. And you can't criticize the Kurtney. You can tell that Britt is still in love with Kurt.


	3. Mercedes' Dream

Mercedes sat on her tater tot throne. Her slaves worked below.

Up walked Coach Sylvester wearing a maid's jumpsuit. She was carrying a silver platter filled with beautiful tater tots. She bowed when she reached the throne. Looking up she said, "Oh, Mercedes, my most excellent queen, here are the tots you requested. Do you need anything else?"

Mercedes frowned down. "Are these tots cooked to perfection? I can't eat flawed tots, I am a queen, a diva, and most importantly, your boss. Who cooked them?"

Sue bowed. "Why his royal highness and your one true friend, Kurt the magnificent Hummel. He said that you need perfect tots, and that he made them according to your great grandaunt's recipe. He also said to tell you that when you are done with the tots, he wants to discuss music with you. He has a couple songs that he wrote himself, and he is upstairs with his royal boyfriend Blaine. Your royal prince, Sir Samuel, is also upstairs, and he said to tell you that if you aren't upstairs in three minutes, then he will tell Kurt that you two are dating. Anything else?"

Mercedes frowned. "Keep these tots for awhile. I will call for them later."

Mercedes headed up the stairs. On either side on the staircase were framed photographs of all the Glee cast members, even Rachel. Between each Glee picture was a regal photo of Mercedes in different outfits.

At the end of the stairs, Mercedes opened a door. Inside she saw Kurt, Blaine, and Sam all sitting in a circle. They were laughing. Sam looked up. "Hey Mercedes, you're a minute early. I was prepared to tell these boys, too. Why can't we share with at least these two?"

Mercedes sighed as Kurt looked at her curiously. With resignation she said, "Sam and I are dating. We think we are in love, but if you guys tell anyone, I will personally have Santana beat you up."

Kurt smiled. "I was waiting for you to tell me. I've noticed you two being all lovey dovey since prom. But that's okay; I wrote the perfect song for you."

At that, Kurt stood up. His eyes gleamed. He stood on the stage that was conveniently placed next to his bed. In the background music started playing. Kurt looked Mercedes in the eyes and started singing in his usual manner.

_Why, why do I cry?_

_Are you gone, _

_Did you say good bye?_

_Not at all._

_You're still here_

_With me a-lone. _

_You kissed me_

_Picked up the phone._

_Said you were_

_Staying home._

_Said that you _

_Would be here _

_Here with me,_

_I love you dear._

_But why, why do I cry._

_Am I alone_

_In-side._

_Quiet heart_

_Crying eyes_

_I need love_

_Not goodbyes._

_Old and young,_

_Run and play,_

_Never staying_

_Not today._

_Giving back _

_Love they hold._

_Giving back_

_Love untold._

_So why, why do I cry_

_Why am I saying_

_My Goodbye?_

_Did I love_

_Only you?_

_Did I say_

_I love you?_

_I miss you_

_But you're here_

_I miss who _

_You once were, dear._

_So tell me why_

_Why I cry._

_Tell me why _

_I say goodbye._

Mercedes wiped a tear out of her eye. "Kurt, it's perfect. I can't believe that you wrote that song just for me. Of course, I will have to perform it now. I could tell that you wrote it originally for my vocal range. I love you, Kurt."

Mercedes ran up and hugged Kurt. In the background, Blaine laughed. Mercedes turned and stuck her tongue out. At that, Sam started laughing.

There was a knock at the door. The door opened and in came Rachel. She was holding a box of puppies. "Um, Madame Mercedes, where do you want the puppies?" Rachel was talking in a heavy British accent.

Mercedes grinned "Well, I was thinking that you could set them over there, by the bed."

Rachel walked over to the bed. As she walked, Mercedes noticed that Rachel was dressed in a horrendous pink dress and that she had a brown clashing dog collar around her neck.

After Rachel left, Mercedes walked over to the box. Looking inside, she saw the cutest bundle of hair in the world. The puppy had long, soft brown and white patterned hair. The puppy looked at Mercedes with big blue eyes and stuck up one of its paws. Mercedes picked up the puppy. She snuggled it to her face and breathed in. The puppy smelled slightly of vanilla and strawberries.

"Aww, I'm going to call you Snuggles. You're soo cute!"

Suddenly Mercedes was awakened by her alarm. Nelly's _Just a Dream_ was playing from her I-pod. Mercedes groaned and pushed her big bulldog off her legs.

"Come on, Toots! You are too heavy for this, get off!" As Mercedes sat up she breathed in. Still smelling vanilla and strawberries, she went downstairs. "Whacha makin', dad?"

He turned around. "Try this, Merc. What do you think?" Mercedes stuck the spoon in her mouth and gave her dad a thumbs up. He smiled. "That is my homemade strawberry and vanilla smoothie."

Mercedes smiled as she remembered her dream. As she went back into her room, she noticed that Jack Johnson's _Angel _was playing.

_Yes,_ she thought, _Dad is my angel._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Super Note<em>** Yes, Mercedes dreams of enslaving Coach Sue. Oh, and all rigts to both songs belong to me!


	4. Sam's Dream

Sam sat on a chair in the motel room. His mom stood by his head holding a pair of scissors and his little siblings watched with awe. Stacey sat at his feet and looked up. "Sammy, why is momma cutting your hair? If it goes bye-bye then you won't look like Justin Beiber."

Sam looked down at his sister. "Well, Miss Stacey, my hair needs cut because a certain little girl left gum in her mouth when she went to sleep again. Do you have any idea who she might be?"

Stacey hid behind her hands with a squeak. Stevie smiled and said, "It was Stacey! I know she did it because I am big and in fourth grade, while she is only a first grader!"

Florence Evans rolled her eyes as she carefully trimmed Sam's hair. "Stevie Ray Evans! What have I told you about making fun of your sister? It is not her fault!"

When his mother was done cutting his hair, she pushed Sam outside. Looking around, Sam's first reaction was to notice everything looked different. For one thing, he did not remember the lampposts as old fashioned gas lamps, and for another, where was the door he had just walked out of? Sam was in the middle of a forest and there was a quiet pattering of rain on the leaves.

Following the blue bricked path, Sam came upon a house. It was two stories high, bright pink, and it looked completely out of place in the forest.

Sam battled with curiosity and fear. Curiosity won. He walked up the pathway to the door. Then he knocked.

From inside came a voice. "Coming, coming! Just hold on a moment!" This was followed by a horrendous crash and a yelp. Then there was a clanking noise, a clunk, and a bump on the door.

Sam had stepped back at the noise. He was preparing to run when the door opened. The person who had opened the door was such an amazing sight that Sam stayed.

The feet were large, splayed and hairy, like a beagle's spatula paws. The legs were scrawny stork's legs up to the green and blue plaid kilt that the creature was wearing. The torso was human, lean and muscular, and the head was as well. The arms looked like kangaroo arms and the hands looked like lizard feet. Out of the back were two huge reptilian wings, and a long monkey's tail. The head on top of this mess of a body looked like Kurt, and the voice that came out sounded like Kurt, but Sam didn't know if this was actually Kurt.

Then the Kurt-thing spoke. "Well, Mr. Sam, don't let all the heat out. Come in. I promise that, despite my unfashionable appearance, I am still the Kurt you know and love. I will tell you the story in a moment, but first come in out of the cold."

As Sam walked in he saw a horrible mess. Pots and pans were everywhere, along with Dominoes boxes and dirty laundry. Kurt went along, trying not to fall. "I am so sorry for the mess, Sam. These lizard hands don't really help when it comes to cleaning, and Blaine and Finn can't do much as they are." With that final statement Kurt gestured to a stone statue that looked like Blaine, and a big mouse in a cage.

Suddenly the mouse started yelling with Finn's voice, "Sam! I am so glad you are here! You are the only one who can defeat the evil queen in the Cheerio castle!"

Kurt looked up. "Finn, I still have to explain it to him. He can only deal with so much at once. Sam why don't you sit here?" Kurt said gesturing to an armchair that wasn't covered in filth. Kurt sat across from him in another chair that had a Spiderman tee-shirt across the back.

Kurt frowned. "Well, where should I begin? I guess with the WMHS witch-queen.

"She began many years ago at this school. She was the head cheerleader, prom and homecoming queen, and the lead singer in the Glee club. But she wasn't happy. Whenever she went out with her sister, they were given looks of hatred, ridicule. Nobody wanted to see a beautiful woman walking her mentally disabled sister down the streets.

"So she became angry. And from her anger came her power. She decided to get revenge on all those preppy cheerleaders and Glee clubbers who had made fun of her. She vowed to one day become the master of the WHMS cheerios.

"Years passed. Jean, the queen's sister, was sent to an institution. Miss Sylvester, as the queen is called, became the cheerleading coach. She made all the cheerleaders feel miserable. Then she set about destroying the Glee club. She failed twice and Jean died.

"From her sadness sprang magic. She cursed the Glee club and set about destroying them one by one. First she turned Mr. Shuester into a tub of margarine. Then she turned Rachel into a mute swan. Quinn and Lauren switched bodies. Mercedes became allergic to tater tots. Puck was locked in a room with only chick flicks to watch. Mike forgot how to dance, Tina is a vampire, and Artie's wheelchair keeps breaking. Santana is stuck in an endless golf course, and Brittany was told to find a rainbow and dig up the gold. And you can see what she did to us.

"You are the only one who can stop her, Sam. She has one weakness, she loves George Thorogood music. You have to serenade her by singing _Who Do You Love_ until you reach her. Then to kill her you have to sing the music she hates the most. You have to sing Chris Brown's song _Dueces_. She hates anything even remotely like rap, for some reason. I don't see why. Chris Brown is totally sexy. He's on my list of sexiest men alive, under Blaine and Enrique Iglesias."

Sam shrugged. "I can do that. Fortunately for you, I know both those songs by heart."

Kurt smiled. "I knew we could count on you. Just one question before you leave, though. What happened to your hair?"

Sam felt the blush rising in his cheeks. "I got gum in my hair. My mom cut it. I should have asked you or Quinn. My mom has never cut hair before. I am leaving now."

Sam quickly left the house. This time the road was yellow. Sam frowned. _Really, I have to follow the yellow brick road? How lame could this get?_ Sam looked back at the pink house. He immediately thought of the John Mellencamp song _Pink Houses_. He walked along, humming the song to himself, and remembering the Youtube video Quinn had showed him of Kurt singing the song.

Before long, Sam saw a huge building. It looked just like the high school, except everything was made out of Cheerios. The little circles were stacked every which way and they were every flavor Sam had ever seen, from regular and honey to the more recent frosted Cheerios, the entire WMHS building was standing.

Sam walked forward and started singing _Who Do You Love_. He was halfway down the hallway to Coach Sylvester's office when he finished the song. He quickly moved on to another Thorogood song, this time _I Don't Trust Nobody_. Reaching Miss Sylvester's office, he saw her sitting at the desk. Becky was sitting in the chair by Sue's desk, and she turned and drew a sword.

The coach held up her hand. "Wait, Becky. This boy can sing Thorogood. And boy, does he sing it well. Sam Evans, right?"

At this Sam nodded. Becky was putting her sword away.

Coach Sylvester nodded and adjusted the neckline on her white jumpsuit. "Boy, can you sing me _Be Bop Grandma_?"

Again Sam nodded. Sue closed her eyes and leaned back. Becky sat back down and started to staple papers. Sam got to the second rendition of the chorus before he thought it safe to make his move. Picking up a yardstick, Sam burst into the song _Dueces_. Immediately, Sue began to scream. Becky jumped up and drew her sword. Still singing, Sam started to parry her blows. With a sudden burst of purple light, Sue exploded. Sam, startled, did not see Becky's blow coming until too late. The sword swung towards Sam's face.

With a sudden thunk Sam woke up. Stacey had kicked his face in her sleep. Gently, Sam turned his sister around. Then, making sure he hadn't woken her up, he checked that his hair was fine. With relief, Sam went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please comment if you are reading this story. I will take any suggestions about what to write. To help you give me help, I plan on writing Lauren, Puck, Finn and Mike next. I haven't actually started, so I will take any advise. Seriously, any at all.

I also want all of you to know that every member of the Glee club gets a dream, along with Will, Sue, Blaine, Wes, and David. So I will take any and all suggestions to heart, whether on music to use, jokes to make, puns I should keep (or stop) making, and ideas on other songs I could write.


	5. Lauren's Dream

**Okay, everyone. Here it is. Lauren's dream. I would like to mention that I had some help on this one from a close friend of mine, who reminded me that Lauren loves Cadbury eggs and who concurred on the possibility of vampires.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Glee, though it's pretty hard to look at all those cute boys and not have them. **

Lauren sat on her green neon egg chair. Puck was stretched on her bed, wearing only a pair of jeans. His pale white skin looked stark on her black bedspread.

Puck sighed. "Come on, Lauren, let me do it. Then we can spend every night together in my big Jewish mansion. You know you want it. Just think…immortality, Cadbury eggs, me, it's perfect."

Lauren giggled. "Ahh, Puckerman. You know I want it so bad. The Cadbury vampirism sounds so refreshing. But I still can't decide between that and my Jew-boy werewolf Jakob."

"But, Lauren, werewolves are allergic to Cadbury eggs! And he is nowhere near as manly as I am. Just look at him. He doesn't even like Eggos! All manly Jews love Eggo waffles."

Lauren pushed herself back and forth. She looked at the cute boy on her bed. She was about to give in to him when suddenly, outside her window, an enormous howling broke out.

With a scratching reminiscent of a raccoon trapped in an empty dumpster, Jakob Ben-Israel climbed in through Lauren's window. He fell on her floor with a thump. Gasping for air he looked up at her. "Lauren…don't! He's evil! He's a vampire!"

Puck looked at Jakob critically. "Why are you gasping for breath? Last time I checked Lauren's room was on the _bottom_ floor of her house. And aren't you her next door neighbor?" Puck laughed, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes flashed with merriment and he looked at Lauren with an almost hopeless adoration.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the two boys. _How to decide?_ She wondered. _There is my sexy Cadbury vampire, but then there is this werewolf with the soft curly hair. A contest, maybe?_ Lauren looked at the boys again. Then she stood up. "I have decided. The two of you shall compete to see who will win my heart. The contest consists of three parts, singing, cooking, and cleaning. We shall start with the cooking, to see which of you can cook a meal to feed my heart, followed by cleaning, where each of you has thirty minutes to clean half my garage. Lastly, both of you must write me a song and sing it to me to prove that you can handle wooing the Zizes."

Puck nodded. Jakob looked slightly frightened. The three of them walked to the kitchen. Immediately Puck and Jakob got to work. The two boys pulled stuff out of the cupboards and quickly made two suburb dishes. Jakob set his down first. On the plate was a kosher steak seasoned with Lawry's seasoned salt with a side of buttered noodles. After setting down the plate, Jakob set down a tall glass of chocolate milk with a pinch of cinnamon mixed in. Lauren ate Jakob's offering quickly, noting the taste and texture.

Then Puck set down his dish. On his plate was a slice of devils food cake surrounded by several cookies. The cake had buttermilk icing accentuated by three half-Cadbury eggs. The cookies were fudge and peanut butter. As Lauren ate his dish, Puck brought her a steaming mug. Inside was a drink unlike anything she had tasted before. It had the consistency of hot chocolate, but it tasted like warm milk, nutmeg, cinnamon, and lemon.

Lauren sat back, sighing with contentment. "Puck won this round, boys. The steak was good, but it can't beat Cadbury eggs and that wonderful drink. Puck, I expect you to give me the recipe even if you lose, or I will beat you up."

Puck smiled. "Anything for you, dear."

Now the cleaning. At the sight of the garage, both boys stopped in shock. Piled everywhere were boxes and random car parts. Lauren pointed to the yellow stripe in the ceiling. "There is your divider, boys. Thirty minutes, starting now."

Both boys tried. Puck moved the boxes in his area around a lot as he tried to figure out a plan. Jakob started piling all of his boxes on one side and the car parts on the other.

After the thirty minutes, it was pretty clear who had won. Jakob's side was organized and he was in the process of sweeping it. Puck's side looked like a rhino had pushed a path through the junk.

Lauren announced the winner with regret. Puck looked even sexier now with grease smeared haphazardly across his perfectly toned abs.

Now came the singing. The three teenagers went back up to Lauren's room. Lauren sat back down in her egg chair. The boys played rock paper scissors to see who would go first. Puck won.

Reaching under Lauren's bed, he pulled out a guitar. He strummed a couple times to check he was in tune, and then he started a rock beat.

_Lauren is my baby and she loves Cadbury._

_Those eggs so chocolate and creamy._

_Lauren is the only girl tough for me._

_Wrestling and eating to beat anybody._

_She has a voice like an angel's harp._

_She has dreams enough to float my ark._

_With a line of clothing still to come,_

_You just got Zized as the logo, give me some._

_Lauren, baby, stay right here with me. _

_Lauren, darling, be my one and only._

_To me my dearest, you are perfect, true._

_Come on dearest, don't go feeling blue._

_Give me something, give me a little love._

_Give me Lauren, Zizes risin' up above._

_Show me that you have a little faith._

_Believe in me, or I'll be a wraith. _

_Lauren, baby, choose me as your one true love._

_Lauren, honey, give me a little shove. _

_Show me you love me and I will never go._

_Us forever, I will even take it slow._

With this Puck smiled. He looked at Lauren and blew her a kiss. Then he handed Jakob the guitar.

Jakob looked around nervously. He had never truly preformed and he had no idea what he was doing. The guitar felt heavy in his hands, and he almost dropped it as he strummed a couple times. Sitting on the bed, Jakob looked up and struck a mournful tune.

_Ohh, Lauren. _

_You have so much to say. _

_You know it._

_But, baby, today._

_I love you,_

_It is so true._

_I love you,_

_But what can I do?_

_You are pretty._

_You are sweet._

_You can pound me,_

_Into raw meat._

_You have a stomach, _

_That takes up space._

_Will you be,_

_My lover's face?_

_Do you know,_

_How hard I've tried?_

_To love you._

_Say no goodbyes._

_I know that you_

_Look at me._

_And see a Jew-boy_

_Wild and free._

_Do you wonder?_

_Where you'd be?_

_If you depended,_

_Just on me?_

_You'd be happy._

_Not alone. _

_You'd be blissful_

_On the phone._

_Just love me _

_One more time_

_Give me a chance_

_Without rhyme._

_Trust in me _

_Lauren, love_

_Trust in me _

_Fly above._

Lauren looked at him critically. He was nowhere near as cute as Puck, and in the song, he had practically called her fat. She held up her hand and looked at the two boys. Then in a deep, mysterious voice, she said, "And the winner is…Puckerman! Now Jakob, get out of my house before Puck throws you out." With the hand she had up in the air, Lauren reached forward and grabbed Puck. She kissed him fully on the lips and then looked him in the eyes. "Change me, boy. And then when you are done, kiss me."

Puck leaned forward and placed his mouth on her neck. He breathed deeply. He placed his mouth right under her ear, and then…

"MOM! Lauren has a hickey! Mommy! Lauren has a hickey by her ear!"

Lauren reached out and grabbed her little brother Peter around the waist. Without opening her eyes, she tucked the seven-year old boy under the blanket with her. "Shush, Peter. Mom and dad are gone, remember? Third honeymoon? Spain? Tomato festival?"

Lauren felt the little boy shake his head no. He was jittery and he slid out of the blankets quickly. "But Lauren, why? Do they need to make another baby?"

Lauren sighed and covered her head with the pillow. Ever since Peter found out both of them had been conceived during a honeymoon…with that last thought Lauren fell asleep.

**Well, there it was. You know, any one of you can do fanart (please?) and you can perform the songs I write. Just tell me where you are posting them so I can see. And if you have any ideas for a member of the show I haven't written yet, feel free to tell me. Also, if you have questions, I will answer to the best of my ability in a long rambling fashion! **

**So, say yay to the Glee overdrive we all have, celebrate the fact that I could write anything as these are dreams, and guesstimate the amount of stamina it takes me to focus on this when I have a giant Winnie the Pooh. Oh, yes I do! He will he the inspiration for an upcoming dream, so cross your fingers and hope that I get more reviews, or I will stop writing such beautiful music. And to all of you who have read this far, I love you! If you can put up with my author's not rambling this long, you deserve to get a pat on the back and a full honorary mention in my book of decent people! Ta-Ta for now!**


	6. Puck's Dream

**Okay, here goes. It is time for the moment most of you have been waiting for, Puck's dream. I know that most of you are expecting Puck dreams about all the women he likes, but I will have to disappoint all of you. **

**Unfortunately, Glee belongs to people who are not me, even though I want those pretty boys all the more every time I watch it. I 3 Glee!**

Puck was standing on a hill. With him were Finn, Mike, Kurt, Artie (on legs?), Matt, Blaine, Sam, and Karofsky. Kurt was with Blaine, and both boys were talking really fast about something. Karofsky kept glaring at Kurt and Finn was standing with Sam and Matt (where had he been?) and pointing over the hills.

Puck looked up. Artie was behind him and as Puck looked ahead of them he heard Artie say, "Over twenty miles left until we reach Dalton. And Kurt has to destroy the dog food cookie in the trash dispenser at Dalton before the girls destroy their fish tail toffee."

Suddenly a red firework sped into the air. Kurt watched it until it exploded. "Boys, let's go! We have to win that solo opportunity! I can't stand if Rachel Berry sings another number while rubbing her grating voice in our faces!"

The boys started down the hill, Kurt and Blaine in the lead. Karofsky was close behind him sulking. Puck sidled up alongside him and looked at Karifsky suspiciously. "Why are you here? I thought you hated Glee?"

Karofsky shrugged. "I am here on a favor for Kurt. You have no idea how skilled that boy is at blackmail."

Puck shook his head. "Unfortunately I do. A couple years ago, when I had my Mohawk shaved, Kurt found out the real reason. There was a small incident involving my mom yelling about how Mohawks are for jerks, and my aunt Elyr attacking my hair with scissors. Kurt was there asking if he could have his movie _Saving Private Ryan_ back. I had borrowed it for history. Kurt blackmailed me into choosing Mercedes over the other Cheerios. And he had a point…"

Karofsky rolled his eyes. "What does _Saving Private Ryan_ have to do with history? And why would Kurt have a war movie?"

Puck looked ahead to see Kurt and Blaine pulling forward. The rest of the group was following, and he picked up his pace to match. "Well, I asked Kurt myself why he had the movie. He said that Mat Damon is the epitome of sexy man. And my history teacher was so surprised that I actually attempted an assignment that she gave me a "B" for effort."

Suddenly there was a screeching sound and a car pulled up beside them. A small Chinese woman jumped out and started yelling. Mike looked nervous. The woman spotted him and yelled even louder. "Leave house without doing chores first? Why you do this to me? I work hard every day and my son so ungrateful, not even wash fish! Mike come home now!"

Mike stepped back as his mom advanced. "Mom, the fish doesn't need washed. It is swimming in a clean bowl. And why are you talking like this? You are embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

Mrs. Chang pulled his ear. "Mike no argue go home now." She pushed him in the back of the car. Then she turned and waved. "Finn, Puck, you two can come over again whenever you want. Especially you, Puck. You look rather peckish. Have a nice day!" She got in the car and drove off, leaving behind a trail of dust.

In a solemn voice, walking Artie said, "And the Fellowship of the Dog Food Cookie was reduced to eight, with the members unsure as to whether they would ever see their dancing companion again. Now hurry up, fools, we don't have all day!"

With Artie's statement the group got moving again. Puck was still shocked by Mike's leaving and Kurt was in tears. Kurt sobbed loudly, "But Mike was going to do a victory dance! And he was going to tell you all to give me the solo! Why did h leave?" Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Kurt nodded and they kept walking.

After about five miles, a loud screeching was heard. Suddenly, out of nowhere, thirty Girl Scouts burst out and started to shoot paintball guns. Kurt grabbed Blaine and they were running, dodging the paint as they went. Finn and Matt had pulled out water pistols and they were busy shooting girls, who fell as if dead the moment they were hit. Puck reached to his back and grabbed the water pistol there as Karofsky did the same. Artie and Sam were grabbed by some girls and dragged away. Finn and Matt ran after some girls one way as Puck ran the other way. Karofsky held his ground. Puck, satisfied that he had shot Brittany's smart little sister Shelly, headed back. There was a girl with a gun repeatedly shooting Karofsky in the stomach. Puck came up behind her and drenched the back of her head. Screaming, she fell. Karofsky coughed, looking down at the blood drenching his middle. He looked up at Puck.

"I'm so sorry, dude. I was a jerk to you guys. And Kurt, tell him I'm sorry, will you? Just tell him."

Puck leaned in. "Sorry for what, David? What did you do?"

Karofsky grabbed the front of Puck's shirt and pulled him in. He put his mouth close to Puck's ear and whispered. "I kissed him. I am so sorry. I kissed Kurt." With that, David fell down dead.

Fin and Matt ran up. They looked at Karofsky and frowned. They folded his hands over his chest and placed a paint gun in his hands. Then Finn looked up. "What should we do now? I really don't want Kurt out there all alone. Should we go help him?"

Puck shook hi head. "Kurt's fine. He has Blaine, and as a smaller target, they won't be attacked. We should probably save Artie and Sam. Those Girl Scouts look dangerous. Besides, I was captured Shelly for a day and she made me watch Disney, and she _painted my toenails_!"

Finn looked interested. "That doesn't sound so bad. She could have made you watch _The Proposal_ and put lipstick on you. But For curiosity's sake, what color did she paint them?"

Puck blushed. "It was _Kiss Me Pink_ and _Mirror Purple_. And she was completely serious when she did it, because she put little designs on, which I refused to look at.

The three friends nodded. As they set off after their friends, now sporting paintball guns along with water pistols, Puck was reminded of how much Matt looked like a puppy.

Less than fifteen minutes later, they were outside the Girl Scouts Office. They peeked inside to see that a movie was starting (_Monster in Law_) and that Sam and Artie were tied to chairs. Little girls were decorating the boys with flowers and one little girl was pulling out a makeup kit. Nodding grimly at each other, Finn, Puck, and Matt burst in.

It was a massacre. None of the girls were prepared and they all were down in a matter of minutes. Sam and Artie were untied and they quickly headed outside into the fresh air.

Mike's car pulled up again. Mike was pushed out, and he jumped in front of his friends with a grin. "Well, boys, we don't have all day. Kurt called me on my cell and told me what happened. So we have to go instead to the football camp field and get someone crowned king!"

The boys set off eagerly. All of them knew where the camp was, only a mile away.

When they arrived, there was a surprise. Coach Bieste was waiting with uniforms. She handed each of them a shirt and helmet, which they put on quickly. Then they huddled with a couple other boys who made up their team.

Bieste nodded. "Okay boys. The king of camp is getting selected today. The king will be the boy on the winning team that shows the best attitude, sportsmanship, and who follows _all_ the rules." This last one was paired with a dirty look at Puck, who blushed slightly.

The game that ensued was fast, dirty, and painful. But Puck's team won. Nursing small injuries and rubbing his neck, Puck looked at Bieste. She was holding a crown above her head. She walked among the boys until she reached Puck. Everyone's mouth fell open.

"For the best played game of football, I announce Noah Puckerman as the King of Football and new McKinley quarterback."

Puck was so happy; he felt the moment couldn't be better. But then Mr. Shuester's worn old car drove up. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes jumped out. Kurt and Blaine were smiling. Rachel looked put off. Mercedes just grinned at Puck and pointed behind him. Puck turned to find Lauren behind him. She hugged him tightly and kissed him right on the head.

It was rather wet. Puck reached up to rub it off an opened his eyes. An inch from his nose was the extremely hairy chin and ears of his bloodhound.

Puck pushed off his dog and wiped the drool out of his eyes. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was still only three in the morning. Puck put his pillow back over his head and thought about his dream. _Would Karofsky actually have done that? Nah, if he's gay, then Santana is a butterfly._

**Yes, yes. Thank you for the standing ovation. No, no I've always known that Puck loves the Lord of the Rings. **

**Oh, readers, readers, wherefore art thou readers? Thy art not reviewing my chapters as much as I would think. Thou art not afraid, art thou? Thou shall still be my readers, as a Brittany by any other name would be just as awesome, and a Klaine by any other name shouldn't be allowed. Because Klaine and Brittany are awesome but Klaine slides off your tongue easier. Oh, and I have full family trees for all members of the Glee cast, so if you want me to elaborate in oneshots, well ask and thou shalt receive. **

**To finish off the night, I want all of you who have read through to respond: Do any of you want to read a oneshot telling the Sue story I talk about vaguely in Sam's dream?**


	7. Finn's Dream

**Now, it is time for the astounding, the amazing, Mr. Finn Hudson! His dream is most likely going to be the shortest one since I cannot figure him out that well. Also, this dream takes place at the end of Season 2. I do not own Glee.**

The car was driving faster. Finn looked back behind him. The other cars were catching up. He shook with nervous apprehension. Rachel's car was almost on him, with Quinn's car not far behind. Finn pushed harder on the gas. The car was groaning with strain.

Suddenly a rope fell in through his window. Finn, curious, grabbed it. Immediately, he was tugged upwards. Kurt and Blaine were in their helicopter turning a winch. Below, Finn could see the two girls jumping up and down, waving their fists. It wouldn't take them long to come after him again, though. It never took them very long.

Kurt came back into the rear of the helicopter. "Hey, Finn, what's up? Looks like you are suffering from that whole confused love thing, am I right? Hey, just sit up and smell the daisies, 'kay, bro? We have to hide you in the lair before those girls build a plane with the cars, so just relax and if you see them coming, throw out all these shoe coupons. Don't worry, I picked out all the good shoes."

Finn looked at the three boxes of coupons in confusion as Kurt went back up to the front. He could still see the two girls in the distance, now leaning over the cars. Wow, Rachel had a really nice butt. And Quinn's legs…Suddenly, the helicopter shot forward. There were star lines going past, just like in _Spaceballs_.

As suddenly as they had started, they stopped. Kurt came into the back with a grin on his face. "Hey, bro, we're safe and sound! Welcome to our school, Dalton. There are no girls allowed!"

Finn stepped out and started to blink. Everywhere there were rainbows. A banner overhead declared: **Gay is one Letter Away From Yay!** Another sign stated: **Just Accept the Fact that Boys kiss Boys.** Finn shuddered. He closed his eyes and started to count. Kurt poked his arm.

"Finn, bro, you okay? I just wanna check, cuz you are all upset from the ride or something, right? You know that coming here doesn't…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AHHHH!"

Finn opened his eyes to see Karofsky bearing down on Kurt. The smaller boy was backing away, shivering in fear. Finn stepped forward. "Hey, Karofsky! Leave my brother alone! Go away! Leave!"

Blaine stepped forward. "Yeah, leave my boyfriend alone. He is safe here. This is Dalton. You can't hurt him here."

Karofsky stepped forward. "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." He punched Kurt in the stomach. Then, he turned quickly and hit Blaine backwards. His fist kept moving as it hit Finn in the face.

"Ouch! Finn, wake up! Stop kicking! You already punched yourself. Now wake up!" Finn felt something hit his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Kurt punching him repeatedly in the arm.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was waking you up. Since dad and Carole are gone, I didn't know what to do when you started to scream. You're having girl troubles, yes?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I started to date Quinn, which made Rachel upset even though she broke up with me, and now I think I love Rachel more than Quinn, except she scares me."

Kurt nodded. You know what you need? Hot chocolate and music. It always made me feel better when I was confused about boys." Kurt bustled out, Finn following groggily. Kurt went into the kitchen and put some milk in a saucepan, turning on the radio as he went. As soon as Kurt set down the two mugs, the radio started to play a song. Kurt smiled and winked at Finn.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna Stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie._

Finn was surprised at how well Kurt harmonized with Rhiana. But the goofy expression on Kurt's face was enough to make Finn cut in with Eminem's part.

_Can't tell you what it really is,  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now it's a knife in my windpipe_.

**Well, there was Finn's dream and the after-party. If you don't know, the song at the end is _Love the Way You Lie_. It obviously features Eminem and Rhiana, as mentioned. If you want to read more of my works, try Voldemort's Heir. I will soon be adding another chapter to that one. And hopefully, none of the other characters are as hard as Finn. Seriously, more than three months and he has the shortest chapter? Oh, and for those of you who have read this far, you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr under the name Swanfirefly.**


	8. Blaine's Dream

**Now we have reached Blaine's dream. Because Blaine is so awesome, and my favorite poems are by Shel Silverstein, I am basing this dream on _Where the Sidewalk Ends_. I am also going to tie in references to a wonderful Leonardo DiCaprio movie called _Total Eclipse_, where he plays a gay (yes!) poet.**

**I do not own anything, except the book.**

Blaine and Kurt were walking down the street together, holding hands. Kurt was singing, and Blaine was humming the chorus. All around, there were balloons celebrating the joining of the Hummel and the Anderson families.

Kurt suddenly turned and grinned. "I'm so happy we are going to go live together. Our house is perfect, right where the sidewalk ends. I picked it out special, because it is just like in the poem.

"_There is a place where the sidewalk ends_ ~ Our new house is there, Blaine!  
><em>And before the street begins<em> ~ We have to walk a little, but it is perfect!  
><em>And there the grass grows soft and white<em> ~ It does, Blaine, it is a wonderful, rare type of grass, like you've never seen before!  
><em>And there the sun burns crimson bright<em> ~ This new house, Blaine, it's on top of a hill, so we'll always get sun!  
><em>And there the moon-bird rests from his flight <em>~ Blaine, I love you so much, and this bird, it is so beautiful, all silvery-blue!  
><em>To cool in the peppermint wind <em>~ We are above the peppermint factory, Blaine, and we get free candy canes!

"So, what do you think?" Blaine looked up. Sitting there, magnificent on the small hill, was a house, the road and sidewalk ending ten feet from the front door. Blaine walked up onto the porch and looked out. On the other side of the hill was a white-grassed valley, filled with old oak trees and a huge factory, with red and white striped smoke rising from the chimneys. Oddly, there was no road leading to the factory, and no workers, but Blaine just brushed it off as he breathed in the peppermint scent.

"It's perfect, Kurt! I love it. We need to live here forever and ever."

Kurt smiled. "Well, then, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, please carry me over the threshold, before I decide to carry you. Or, as husbands, do we need to carry each other and go twice?"

Blaine winked. "Well, I'll have to carry you in, and once I'm asleep, you can carry me. I'm afraid you may drop me, dear husband. After all, you were only a cheerleader. _I_ played football."

Blaine's remarks were suddenly cut short as Kurt hoisted him in the air and ran through the door. Kurt dropped Blaine on the couch, shut the door, and turned back, grinning widely. "I'm more worried about you dropping me, if that is your reasoning. I was a lifter in cheerleading, a _lifter_. And Santana, no matter how sexy she looks to straight guys and Brittney, is not very light. Her breasts weighed her down, even before she got them bigger."

Blaine grinned. "So, since this is our honeymoon, what should we do? Champagne, wine, hot crazy sex? Or do we just sit around and discuss interior design?"

Kurt winked. "I like the first option, but if you want, we could discuss interior design. Like these curtains I picked out, I love these curtains." Kurt was pointing to a set of autumn colored drapes on the window.

Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt. Kissing his cheek, he whispered, "First one to the kitchen gets to have their clothes madly torn off later by the other. I'll race…" Blaine stopped short as he watched Kurt disappear around the corner. The muffled cry of "I win" was heard, along with a flurry of giggles.

Blaine walked down the hall, thinking about how much he loved Kurt. He smiled to himself, stopping outside the door. Kurt was inside, singing a poem.

"_Have you ever been to the Land of Happy.  
>Where everyone's happy all day.<br>Where they joke and they sing  
>Of the happiest things,<br>And everything's jolly and gay _~ **Like Me!**"

Kurt turned as Blaine entered the kitchen. He smiled widely, and ran over to kiss Blaine on the mouth. The open champagne bottle was sitting on the counter, with two glasses full to the top.

!***!***!***

The two champagne bottles and a wine bottle were all empty. Another wine, half gone, was sitting at the table in front of Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear and leaning forward, his head resting on Kurt's arm, and Kurt was staring ahead in a stupor.

"Kurt, I love you no matter what. I will always be loyal to you. Do you love me?"

Kurt's head didn't move. "What is loyalty, anyway?"

"Loyalty is when I wake up in the morning and know that it is you I have given myself to. Loyalty is when I look around myself and everything reminds me of you and why we are married."

Kurt looked down. "Don't expect me to be loyal to you."

Blaine looked up, meeting Kurt's eyes. "Why not? Don't you love me?"

Kurt looked back ahead, his eyes resting on the clock. "You know I am very fond of you." He looked down again. "Put your hand on the table."

"What?"

"Put your hand on the table."

Blaine set his hand on the table, then looked back at Kurt.

"Palm upwards."

Blaine turned his hand so that the palm was up. Kurt picked up a knife on the table. He gently traced the life line and romance lines, and then used the blade to play with the ring. Suddenly, he stabbed downward, pushing the blade deep into Blaine's hand.

As Blaine gasped in pain, he heard Kurt's voice. "The only unbearable thing is that nothing is unbearable. The only exception…WAKE UP BLAINE! Wake up!"

Blaine's eyes shot open. The first thing he noticed was that the TV was on the menu for _Total Eclipse_ and that _Where the Sidewalk Ends_ was on the floor where he had dropped it. The second thing he noticed was that his hand still hurt.

Blaine lifted the hand to his eyes. "Kurt, why is my hand bleeding? Did you stab me?"

Kurt sighed. "No, I didn't stab you, we aren't in the movie. You grabbed the cat's tail in your sleep. He started to scratch you."

Blaine sighed. "That's too bad. I didn't even get to the good part of my dream yet. You hand just stabbed my hand. Next, you are supposed to take me to the hotel and have mad sex with me. Good mad sex. Crazy good."

Kurt finished putting the band-aid on Blaine's hand. He turned off the TV, and then turned to Blaine. "Go back to sleep, princess, and you may get lucky."

**What did you all think? Feel free to comment! And also, if you ship Klaine, as I do, you will love Total Eclipse, which is awesome, cool, and a must-see.**


End file.
